


Accidental Confessions

by yooki221



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, First Dates, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Shownu is mentioned, Slight Insecurities, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooki221/pseuds/yooki221
Summary: When Kihyun isn't able to hand deliver hisValentine's Day gift because his crush ended up finding it... but thankfully, Cupid seems to be on his side.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Accidental Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> A day late but ahhhh I was able to finish this!!! It's short n sweet but I hope you like it!! 
> 
> I'm going to start releasing more oneshots as much as I can!!

_Well… shit..._

Ever fuck up real bad to the point that you wished you had the neuralyzer from the movie Men In Black in order to have someone's memory be wiped? Kihyun wishes such a device existed because yup… he's fucked up; fucked up big time. 

It's Valentine's Day, a holiday for many, mostly for disgusting PDA showing off couples to increase the bond of their relationship, and for others to confess their love to potential soulmates. Then you have a good amount of lonely people buying chocolate because they're seasonal, like peppermint bark during Christmas. Kihyun _was_ trying to do the latter of confessing to his crush but ended up backing out last minute. His nerves crashed hard, causing his body to stiffen up and get cold feet the minute he stood in front of the door to his Economics class. Kihyun couldn't tell if his heart was beating too fast or had stopped. And seeing how panicked he had become in a record time of a second, it was probably both. 

It’s disheartening considering Kihyun spent hours upon hours trying to bake heart shaped cookies until he realized he didn't use cookie cutters. His hand shaped hearts ended up turning into blobs of what you would see in an 80s horror film. Technically, it was the Blobs best friends and after throwing the monstrosity away, Kihyun decided to try something different. So he baked a cake and well, Kihyun isn't a baker, he's a cook and— he made that really obvious when his purple cake didn't look right. In the end, he decided to buy a card and some dry yet edible and appetizing Milano cookies (instead of buying Valentine's Day chocolates; idiot) because Kihyun doesn't do this often; never actually. 

Which is why Kihyun backed out and decided this much anxiety was a waste of time and his brain doesn't need the extra depression in case the outcome sucked or his handwritten confession got shot down. But, somehow and somewhere, probably because the universe likes to make Kihyun suffer, his crush ended up having the valentine in his hands. Not too sure how it even got there, but all Kihyun wishes is for aliens to invade the school to take him away. It's best to live off of the earth now that he doesn't want to show his face to another human again. Except for Hyungwon that is.

“You're such an idiot,” Hyungwon laughs, shaking his head. Even though they're best friends, Kihyun isn't afraid to plan his murder. 

“If I wasn't at such a rock bottom, I would slap you right now,” Kihyun hisses. He doesn't lift his head from his classroom table. The chatter overlaps a lot of his thoughts; a good numbing for the brain. Kihyun doesn't want to think right now, he wants to hide and to never see his crush ever again. It was all such a good idea in the start but now? Kihyun wishes to be in the past rather than present. 

“Changkyun might like what you accidentally gave him,” Hyungwon shrugs, taping his pen on his paperwork. “I don't see what the big deal is, really.” 

Kihyun whips his head up from his hiding place, blood rushing too quickly to his brain and the classroom lights are blinding. _Could have mistaken this for heaven,_ Kihyun blinks himself back into reality _._ The glasses on his face are crooked and it makes one half of Hyungwon blurry and the other looks like HD television. 

“Then you try giving Hyunwoo a Valentines accidentally and see what happens.” Kihyun grits. 

“Already a step ahead of you, my friend,” Hyungwon smirks. “The first thing I did is I walked onto the campus grounds and gave him my peanut brownies. I even gave him a rose with a cute note— who would have thought.”

“Fuck you.”

“Hoping Hyunwoo would do that actually,” Hyungwon huffs. 

Kihyun groans. He doesn't forget to roll his eyes. “You're so gross get out of my face.” 

“Okay,” Hyungwon shrugs. He begins to pick up his bag and gather the paperwork. “See you later, Ki.”

“No!” Kihyun shouts. “No, no, no, no, no, no,” Kihyun reaches to grab Hyungwon’s arm to stop him from leaving. “Please stay because I'm lonely and I don't want to die from embarrassment,” Kihyun whines. “I can't have Changkyun see me like this.” _And having a freak out in the classroom that he shares with Changkyun…_ Kihyun realizes _, cause that makes sense._

Hyungwon rolls his eyes. “You're losing your mind over this,” Hyungwon huffs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You spent a full _two_ days making Changkyun a valentine, brought it with you to class and now you don't want to face him? After going through all— _that?_ ” Hyungwon removes himself from Kihyun's hold, scolding him with a hard gaze. “You brought it with you and now here you are moping.”

“This wouldn't be a problem is he didn't have my valentine,” Kihyun pouts. “There's a difference between giving it and having your crush pick it up cause he saw his name on it.” 

“And yet you didn't care about giving little lollipops to your classmates when you were in the fourth grade,” Hyungwon asks, folding his arms and his eyebrows twist in confusion.

“I was what? Five?” Kihyun tilts his head, his voice riding on sarcasm. “Hyungwon, I didn't even hand Changkyun my valentine. He wasn't. Supposed. To have it.” Well, he was supposed to have it just not when Kihyun didn't have a chance to give it to him in case he changed his mind in the end.

“I think you forgot about that part where you literally. Sit. Next to. One another.” 

And Hyungwon makes a good yet too obvious point that Kihyun has totally forgotten. He has been so worried about what to do next that the minutes have been ticking down for class to start soon. Changkyun was his seatmate (too cute of a seatmate if you ask Kihyun) but Kihyun somehow managed to focus in Economics class despite that. Yes, they've talked a countless number of times and they're comfortable around each other on a lot of occasions but this is a confession, _not_ simple conversations.

“Oh my God,” Kihyun gapes, eyes like saucers. He pushes up his glasses and pulls out his phone in a quick draw. “I'll ask Google or Siri what I should do.”

“You know what you should do?” Hyungwon intervenes, taking away Kihyun’s phone. “Nothing. Be proud that your hard work ended up in Changkyun’s hands rather than in the garbage.”

“But—”

“No, Kihyun,” Hyungwon cuts. “I would say Changkyun is probably happy he was thought about and that someone made something for him on Valentine's Day.” 

“I don't know…” Kihyun bites his lip. Things weren't supposed to go this way; it wasn't the plan. Kihyun wanted this to be sentimental and little more meaningful but this? This is— _just the worst._

“Are you saying that because you really don't know or because your mind is telling you to think that?” Hyungwon asks, lifting a brow. 

“Hyungwon,” Kihyun addresses. His lips in a fine line as he thinks. “As a friend, I love you but this isn't helping so far.”

Hyungwon pauses before a deep sigh exits his lungs. “Okay, then…” Hyungwon tries. “Would it— would it make you feel better if I get you ice cream from the campus store?”

“The little ones please,” Kihyun mumbles and pouts for an extra effect; quite charming in fact. “But! Those bite sized ones covered in the Crunch chocolate flavor.” 

“Alright,” Hyungwon huffs. “I know ice cream is your go to food when your brain is fried and freaking out,” Hyungwon swings his bag over his shoulder and begins to walk away which isn't what he should be doing. 

“I change my mind,” Kihyun says. “Just don't leave me.”

Kihyun stops Hyungwon for yet a second time, his desperation showing more and more. It's not that he's clingy, he just doesn't want to be caught alone and have Changkyun find that as an opportunity to talk, despite them about to have class soon but Kihyun isn't ready to face Changkyun; this is way too soon. He doesn't know what went through his mind when he spent two days planning on what to give Changkyun. Kihyun doesn't even know why his brain commanded his body to take the thing to school. 

Hyungwon tilts his head and crosses his arms. “What's the worst that can happen? Changkyun talking to you?”

“Yes!”

“Oh my God,” Hyungwon rolls his eyes. He throws his hand in the air waving Kihyun off. “Gotta go to class.” 

“Hey! Don't leave me here alone!” Kihyun begs, slumping his body over the table. His grabby hands reach out to only grasp the air. “Bring your long ass spider looking legs back here! Hyungwon!” Kihyun whines at this point as Huungwon’s long figure disappears out of the classroom. “Fuck…”

Not only is Kihyun not getting his ice cream (like that's more important) but the clock continues to tick until it's time for class to start. Kihyun sighs, searches inside his jacket pocket to fish out his phone and discover it's not there. Didn't he just have it? Kihyun remembers using it briefly before Hyungwon— _great, that asshole took my phone,_ Kihyun groans and sinks into his chair. 

It really shouldn't be that big of a deal but Kihyun is more worried about the fact that he didn't get to face Changkyun. Funny, considering Kihyun is trying to go incognito right now but, he wasn't able to muster enough courage to actually tell Changkyun how he felt. Instead, a stupid piece of paper with hearts and a depiction of Snoopy kissing Charlie Brown's cheek ended up doing Kihyun's job. Plus, not to mention the note was lacking a little. 

“Hey there, Kihyun!” Changkyun greets, pulling out his chair to sit down next to him. Kihyun's heart gets logged in his throat. _Oh, why now?_

“Hiya! Hello there, Changkyun!” Kihyun chirps. He smiles wide but his eyes must look like they're screaming for help. He's not looking real subtle right now and Kihyun feels himself sweating more than usual. _Keep it cool, Changkyun looks fine,_ Kihyun thinks to himself, biting his lip. _Changkyun doesn't look traumatized… yet._

“By the way, I got your gift,” Changkyun smiles.

Kihyun can't tell what kind of smile it is, genuine or not, but Kihyun is seriously thinking about going to the nurse’s office at this point to go home. His brain that has now been turned to soup tries to find a nice response. 

“O–oh?” Kihyun manages. His ears can't help but turn hot and feel extremely embarrassed and put on the spot. His heart rate picks up anxiously.

“I really liked it, thank you!” Changkyun laughs and pulls out Kihyun’s sad looking valentine. “Despite getting a bunch of valentines from others, this one struck out to me the most.” 

“It did?” Kihyun gapes. 

“Yeah,” Changkyun blinks, examining the gift as the embarrassing heart designed cellophane bag crinkles loudly. “It's different because the sweets inside aren't your typical chocolates people give for Valentine’s Day.” Changkyun grins widely enough for his dimples to poke out. “Besides, I like these types of cookies. Not sure which flavor they were but I liked the surprise.”

“They're uhm—” Kihyun stutters, brain computing. _Did I really forget?_ Kihyun thinks, hard, trying to remember what his past self of yesterday was doing. “Yes! Well, they're… chocolate, I think?” Kihyun embarrasses. “Or maybe they're dark chocolate? Oh no…”

Kihyun’s head falls into his hands hiding his face. All Changkyun does is laugh and Kihyun doesn't know what to do next in this situation. He's acting like such a fool and in front of his crush of all people to top it off; the fucked up cherry on top. 

“Is everything okay, Kihyun?” Changkyun asks, leaning over a little to try and see his face. “If you’re worried about me not liking dark chocolate, I'll literally eat anything sweet,” Changkyun says. “Other than spicy food!” He adds, holding Kihyun's valentine close to his chest as it still sits on the table.

“No, no I just—” Kihyun pauses. He raises his head to look at Changkyun. “I sort of wished I was able to hand it to you but I, uhm… hm, nerves got to me,” _Which isn't a lie_. He takes a deep breath in before fixing his glasses. “I guess you could say I'm disappointed at the fact that I didn't have the courage to face you yet, here I am talking to you now.”

“Ah, I get that,” Changkyun muses and scratches his nose. “I saw it had my name and it was more on my side of the table so I assumed… you were too embarrassed to give it to me and dropped it off,” Changkyun coughs. “Sorry for assuming that.”

“You really do like it?” Kihyun asks. “Even if the cookies are stale and probably taste like ass at this point?” 

“Honestly, they tasted pretty good to me…” Changkyun blinks, taking a look at the cookies that are in the bag. “Besides if something tastes like ass I think I would know,” Changkyun jokes. He laughs which ends up dying on his lips and his eyes soon turn wide a second after. “Wait… oh my god forget I said that, that joke sounded way different in my head.”

Kihyun can't help but laugh, the bundle of nerves slowly lifting away from his body. “Not sure what kind of ass you've been around but good to know.”

Changkyun groans. “I regret saying that, please put me out of my misery.” 

“I know it's a joke, you're all good,” Kihyun laughs. He moves to pat Changkyun on the back before stopping his hand on its way there. _Maybe initiating touch isn't fit right now…_ Kihyun thinks and retracts his hand back into his lap. “Be lucky you're talking to me rather than someone who wouldn't understand.”

“Like…” Changkyun pauses and turns his head towards Kihyun. “Straight people?” He clamps a head over his mouth, eyes searching around the classroom as if people aren't focused on their own conversations. “I– yeah… better keep my voice down.”

“Seriously though,” Kihyun pushes. His fingers playing with themselves on his lap, still nervous but way better than before. “Thank you for liking my valentine,” Kihyun smiles and moves to push up his glasses. “Despite, ya know, not even handing it over to you personally. I was literally dying over here believe it or not.”

“In a way, I think I believe it,” Changkyun nods and laughs. 

“Asshole,” Kihyun squints. He's overjoyed to be having a (so far) good conversation with Changkyun, _just don't fuck up_ because Kihyun doesn't want to upset Changkyun. It's a path that he doesn't even want to dare tread upon and he enjoys his company far too much. _Well, Changkyun is my crush after all…_ Kihyun smiles shyly at the thought.

Changkyun chuckles before his eyes move to the front of the classroom. “Oh!” Changkyun exclaims, his body jumping like he realizes he forgot something. He grabs his backpack and searches inside. “I know it's somewhere here in a box...” Changkyun trails. “Before the teacher comes inside and while we have five minutes left to spare— Ah ha!” Changkyun grins, placing a red heart shaped box on the table. “Hope you don't mind accepting my valentines for you despite my lame ass joke.”

Kihyun stares at the box that sits between him and Changkyun. It's bedazzled in pink, purple and green heart shaped jewels and the edges are decorated with a white lace. The tag that hangs from the box has Kihyun's name neatly written on a tag. _Is this… really for me..?_ Kihyun can't believe his eyes. He removes his glasses, wipes the lenses with his shirt and puts them back on and– oh my god, it's totally real. 

“Wait…” Kihyun tries. “You mean to tell me that this is for me? Me? Yoo Kihyun?”

Changkyun laughs, one that feels so endearing. “Not sure which other Kihyun I would be giving this to,” Changkyun gasps, blushing and stuttering. “Wait, I hope that didn't sound condescending, let me try that again.” 

“After my failed attempt, this is an A plus for me,” Kihyun smiles, wrapping his hands around the box and bringing it closer to himself. His heart feels so, _so so_ warm right now he can't stop himself from smiling. “Were there any other friends you gave valentines too?” Kihyun asks. “I _was_ going to give one to Hyungwon but then I realized he has Hyunwoo so I could care less.”

“There's only one person I have a crush on so I only made one,” Changkyun leans slightly over the desk.

“Same here,” Kihyun smiles and nods before he realizes what he just said; realizing what Changkyun just said to him as well. _Did Changkyun— did they just…_ Kihyun whips his head back at Changkyun, cheeks pink and fingers caressing the decorative lace. He notices how flustered Changkyun is, cheeks a pretty red that matches his collared shirt as he nibbles with his bottom lip, eyes moving to look Kihyun in the eyes to somewhere else in the room and back at Kihyun. _This is reality, right?_ Not a dream or a glitch in the matrix and not an alternate universe, correct? 

“If, you know, you're free after school, I would…” Changkyun stops himself. “Geez, I hope I'm not being too forward to ask you on a date? Maybe a hang out? Hang out date?” Changkyun tries, scratching his head. The way Changkyun acts can be so adorable that Kihyun can't help but smile and let out a small chuckle. 

“I'm free after school so… yeah. Yes!” Kihyun chirps, heart flying on cloud nine. 

This happened to turn out better than Kihyun imagined. Guess talking to Changkyun didn't really hurt. And he ended up getting something out of it too. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—♡—

  
  
  
  
  
  


Once Kihyun steps off the campus grounds, he realizes he never gave Changkyun his number or where they planned to meet. Not to forget that Hyungwon _still_ has Kihyun's phone which wasn't the smartest thing ever. If Kihyun wanted to go get his phone, he would have to travel all the way back to where he had just come from. Spending another ten to fifteen minutes walking there and back feels like a waste of time. Kihyun doesn't know what Changkyun’s last class is and for all he knows, it might not have ended yet. 

Asking around also seems almost pointless. While some people have heard of Changkyun, the college campus is vast. It's going to take a long time to find someone who knows anything. Even then, finding what class Changkyun has last from someone would be like finding a needle in a haystack. 

“Hey! Glad I found you,” Changkyun huffs, out of breath with his hair flying in different directions but he still looks just as gorgeous as ever. That was quick. _But how did he get here?_ Kihyun thinks, surprised to see Changkyun in front of him now. 

“Hey there…” Kihyun's brain is trying real hard how Changkyun manages to catch up with him. “Guess you're looking for this?” He reaches into his pocket to pull out Kihyun's phone and Kihyun has found his savior.

“Oh my God, yes I have!” Kihyun gasps and reaches for his phone. 

“I ran into Hyungwon, I believe his name was,” Changkyun points in the direction he had come from. “Well, he ran into me but he said this was yours and should return it to you.” Changkyun smiles and pockets his hands. “Told me you had something to say, I think?” 

“That little snake,” Kihyun hisses, pushing up his glasses. So _that_ must have been Hyungwon’s plan to make Kihyun talk to Changkyun but, why? Wasn't Hyungwon the one who reminded him Changkyun sat next to— _nevermind, forget it,_ Kihyun doesn't want to think about it, that moment has passed now. 

“Hyungwon is a snake?” Changkyun smiles crookedly, hiding a laugh. 

“It's a long story, trust me,” Kihyun waves and begins to walk alongside Changkyun, away from the campus. “So, what did you have in mind for tonight? For this—” Kihyun clears his throat. He shoves his hands into pockets and takes a glance at Changkyun. “Hang out date? Date?”

Changkyun hums. “I was thinking about catching some dinner.”

“Oh~? Sounds fancy,” Kihyun sings, bumping an elbow at Changkyun’s side. He's getting more and more to a comfortable level as if his freak out had been nonexistent. Kihyun likes this; likes it a lot. “A college student who isn't broke? Wow, that's impressive.” 

“Please, you're giving me way too much credit,” Changkyun laughs and turns his gaze down at his feet. “A little secret between the two of us…” Changkyun calls Kihyun closer with his pretty fingers. “I still eat ramen noodles about eighty percent of the time. It's my fuel at this point.”

“Better than me,” Kihyun scoffs. “I'm at ninety percent and this is coming from someone who can cook. Somewhat.”

They stop at an intersection, unsure where their feet are taking them but Kihyun doesn't say anything. He presses the crossing walk button and wait for their turn to walk and watches as Changkyun leans against the street pole. To have such a handsome and easygoing person such as Changkyun to have a crush on Kihyun too, it feels so surreal. _Do people get this lucky on Valentine's Day,_ Kihyun ponders, shifting his feet as they wait. _God, why am I so nervous again?_

“Weeelll~,” Changkyun purses his lips. “I'm proud to say that I have seventy-five bucks to our names so it's your pick for dinner.”

“Definitely nothing French,” Kihyun points out, watching as the crossing light signals them the okay to proceed forward. “We probably couldn't even afford an appetizer.”

“We can dine for the drinks?”

Kihyun barks a laugh. _That's really cute and funny._ “Drinking juice in a fancy restaurant? Different.”

“And all eyes will be on us because we'll stand out,” Changkyun showcases their clothes and backpacks, twirling in the middle of the crosswalk. He truly captures the attention of those walking past and those merely observing the scene from their cars. “Plus, if I'm not being too forward…” Changkyun scoots closer, his shoulder bumping Kihyun’s shoulder as they walk. “I can show you off a little if you're into PDA or what not,” Changkyun whips his head, holding his hands up. “That's if— you know… you're into hand holding or… holding hands?”

“Hand holding or holding hands?” Kihyun tries not to laugh. 

“I'm running out of things to say at this point,” Changkyun tongues his cheek and hides his hands in his pockets. That pretty color of pink finds its way to bloom on his cheeks again; he is just so endearing. “If I end up making another ass joke I'll end up hoping inside the nearest manhole.”

“Didn't expect for you to be a nervous type.”

“Around you, very much so.”

Kihyun blinks and blushes. _Oh— Changkyun is nervous?_ Then again, who wouldn't be when you've just realized your crush likes you back, talk about a heart attack but also be in a state of euphoria. From panicking to a sudden confession and to now a hang out (maybe date), Kihyun can't fuck this up. Those words of advice that say of _'just be yourself’_ are something he's finding hard to follow by. While being yourself is the option, Kihyun can't help but want to impress Changkyun even just a little. To show something that peeks a certain level of interests and leave wanting to know more. 

But Kihyun doesn't have something like that. Walking down the streets side by side in their casual clothes with their backpacks still weighing down on them, Kihyun can't impress Changkyun. Thinking back to what Changkyun commented about holding hands, Kihyun’s eyes naturally gravitate to stare at Changkyun’s hands. He's not really a hand guy (especially not understanding the hype about veiny hands) but, he knows a pretty hand when he sees one and Changkyun has some beautiful hands. They're long like they should be moving along a piano or strumming a guitar, kept clean and trimmed; very cared for. 

Kihyun can't help but notice how Changkyun’s hands can look so masculine yet, can also look so delicate and soft. It's fascinating in a way, really. And Kihyun doesn't know where he gets the ounce of courage from but he slowly reaches for Changkyun’s hand as they walk. There's an electric feeling that crawls up Kihyun's spine, feeling how soft it really is and so incredibly warm. 

“Oh my God…” Changkyun gapes, his eyes staring wide at Kihyun. He looks like a deer that has been caught in headlights. 

Kihyun pulls his hand away and stops walking. “Sorry!” Kihyun panics, embarrassed at how forward _he_ was being and the ounce of courage that settles inside him dissipates. _Get it together, man,_ Kihyun scolds himself and bites the inside of his cheek. He really, _really_ can't mess this up and Kihyun is almost going to do just that. 

“No! I'm—” Changkyun reaches for Kihyun’s hand before letting go a second after. “Sorry! Jeez, we're such a mess or… maybe I'm the one who is truly a mess,” Changkyun chuckles and runs his hands through his bangs. “Let's try this again.”

“I— Uhm…” Kihyun starts, his hand moving back to fill the empty space in Changkyun’s palm. He loves how warm it is and how his hand fits so comfortably. “I don't mind a little PDA I guess.”

“Looks like we're both new at this,” Changkyun points out and covers it with a laugh. 

“Is holding hands too soon or…?” Kihyun questions. 

“People have sex on the first date so—” Changkyun shuts his mouth and retracts his hand from Kihyun's hold. He stops them and looks around their surroundings, eyes wanting to escape. “I think I need to stop talking now. Okay, where's the nearest manhole?”

“You're fine! And you made a good point to the question I asked,” Kihyun can't help himself from laughing. He can tell a Changkyun is equally a bundle of mixed excitement and nerves and that puts Kihyun at a certain calming peace. “I would like to hold your hand if that's okay?”

Changkyun doesn't move, he blinks before his lips turn into a thin line before he shyly entwines their hands together. When doing so, it's almost like all eyes are on them now and Kihyun doesn't know how to react to that other than offer a smile. He enjoys this a lot and while they're a complete mess and utter fools, like high schoolers at a prom, Kihyun couldn't ask for more. He feels so much joy bubbling within him it's close to exploding. His heart full just like the hand in Changkyun’s hold.

“So,” Changkyun clears his throat. “No French food, got it.”

“Your ears are really red,” Kihyun teases, swinging their arms together with a wide grin. They continue walking wherever their feet leads them. 

“Tease me like that again we'll end up eating McDonald’s,” Changkyun threatens. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


—♡—

  
  
  
  
  
  


“And Hyungwon ended up ditching me!” Kihyun explains, stress weighing heavy on his voice and hands throwing themselves in the air. “I was standing there waiting for him to the point that I just watched the movie without him,” Kihyun huffs, taking the last bite of his ice cream before throwing it in a nearby trash. “At least I had the popcorn all to myself though.”

“The most important thing is not being able to share,” Changkyun agrees and nods his head. “Especially the movie theater popcorn. No sharing is allowed.”

“With the butter that is slowly spread over the warm popcorn,” Kihyun groans, leaning most of his weight on Changkyun’s arm.

Changkyun moans and spoons the rest of his icecream into his mouth. “That butter is heavenly.”

“Next time, I suggest we go see a movie,” Kihyun proposes. He feels this date coming to such a nice end that Kihyun doesn't want to let go of Changkyun’s hand. They've been holding hands for so long that Kihyun can't recall a time they let go. 

“Next time?” Changkyun questions. “You mean another date? Like, you actually enjoyed this one?”

“Of course I did!” Kihyun exclaims. 

“I'm— wow…” Changkyun let's put an airy chuckle. He rubs the back of his neck and his ears flare up again. Kihyun can feel how clammy Changkyun’s hand is and it grows warmer by the second. “This was so last minute that I didn't think you would enjoy any of it.”

“No! Thank you for this hang out date not date but also date… date,” Kihyun laughs. “It was pretty exciting to get kicked out of Burger King for being too loud. Not to mention the cute wolf keychain you bought me and then getting ice cream together,” Kihyun reminisces and looks up to stare at Changkyun with a smile and hearts in his eyes. “Plus, you have about fifty bucks now to your name for our next date,” Kihyun snorts. 

Changkyun barks a laugh and stares down at their entwined hands. “Funny,” He smiles, pulling gently to the nearest park bench. They take a seat and Changkyun grasps both of Kihyun's hands into his, thumbs gently running over Kihyun's knuckles. “I would have liked to have taken you somewhere nicer for a first time but, I wanted to make sure to at least gift you something.”

“We're broke college students,” Kihyun reminds. “I wouldn't mind if we were in your dorm eating ramen.” 

“I'm glad,”Changkyun breathes. “Really glad to hear that.”

Kihyun truly is content with how today went with Changkyun. He didn't expect any of this to happen and he's happy his “accident” lead him to this spot. In the span of about four hours, Kihyun was able to throw away all his built up worries from before and to be himself for a change. This opportunity having Kihyun to become more open and even tease Changkyun a little was something he never thought was in him. _I'm crushing on him harder and harder_ , Kihyun thinks, knows even and glances at Changkyun under his lashes. 

“Can I kiss you?” Changkyun asks after a long moment of silence. His voice low and soft, careful. “That's not too forward of me, is it?”

“People have sex on the first date so…” Kihyun repeats what Changkyun said hours before. And there's nothing wrong with sex on the first date but that's not Kihyun’s thing. He doesn't want to walk into this growing relationship already on hitting home runs. His home run _was_ having Changkyun like him back and that's enough for Kihyun; for now that is. 

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes.”

Changkyun unexpectedly removes Kihyun's glasses which causes Changkyun’s facial features to look like a Picasso painting. It shouldn't matter but Kihyun isn't able to capture all of Changkyun’s beauty but as his face draws nearer, Kihyun doesn't care as his eyes flutter shut. He can feel Changkyun’s fingertips caress and cup his cheeks with such care, it makes Kihyun’s heart beat rapidly. 

Kihyun has never felt so nervous over a kiss before and it feels like forever until Changkyun’s lips softly touch his. They're experimental and feather-like, as if they weren't kissing in the first place. Moving just a little, Kihyun leans in to press his lips a little firmer on Changkyun, gaining a small whine from him. Kihyun pulls back and covers his mouth, brain jumping to the conclusion that he's fucked up yet again. _Why do I keep getting so many insecurities over this?_ Kihyun can't help but scold himself for his thoughts to always be overthinking. 

“Sorry, did I kiss you too hard?” Kihyun licks his lips, watching Changkyun’s eyes open, glazed over and dreamy. 

“No,” Changkyun breathes. “Not at all, I just— didn't expect you to be so… cheeky?” Changkyun laughs softly and brings his lips closer to Kihyun. He brings his hand down to tug at Kihyun's cardigan and pull him closer, more to where one of Kihyun’s legs settles on top of his. “I know you said a _little_ bit is PDA but, since it's dark and the amount of people are practically nonexistent—” Changkyun pecks Kihyun's lips with a smile. “I say we take advantage of this alone time.”

“If you mean kissing when nobody is around then, I'm all for it,” Kihyun smiles back against Changkyun’s lips. 

Kihyun thanks himself for whatever part of him decided to bring his valentines gift to class. Spending a whole Valentine's Day with Changkyun and Kihyun can't think of another of way for this night to end on a more perfect note. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this!!! Please leave kudos and comment!! I can't wait to give you guys more content!!!


End file.
